Vehicles such as buses and trucks require supplies of compressed air. For example, equipment such as central tire inflation systems used on buses and trucks requires compressed air to inflate and deflate the tires of these vehicles. Previously, compressed air has been supplied to the central tire inflation systems solely from air compressors. However, because of the large demands of the central tire inflations systems, the compressors are often incapable of meeting these demands within an acceptable time period.
As an alternative to solely using compressors, air reservoirs have been used to supply compressed air directly to the central tire inflation system. However, to satisfy the demands of the central tire inflation systems, the air reservoirs must have large sizes. The large sizes of the air reservoirs have drawbacks because of the space limitations of buses and trucks. As such, there is a need for charging system to overcome the above-discussed limitations.